Crazy
by Cimari
Summary: Una versión alternativa de Klaine en "A Wedding". Básicamente lo que imaginé como un perfecto escenario. TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA por A-Simple-Rainbow.


**Crazy**

Disclaimer: Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de RIB y Fox. Ni la historia me pertenece ya que es de A-Simple-Rainbow. Lo único mío son los errores y las notas.

Una versión alternativa de Klaine en "A Wedding". Básicamente lo que imaginé como un perfecto escenario. TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA por A-Simple-Rainbow.

* * *

– No hay alguien más –. Blaine respira antes que sus labios están de vuelta a donde pertenecen - fuertes y apasionados sobre los de Kurt.

Ellos chocan contra las paredes, tambalean sobre cajas a medio empacar, tropiezan sobre alfombras y finalmente aterrizan sobre un colchón desnudo. Ropas son arrebatadas, cuerpos son entrelazados, sudor fluye y se mezcla. Hay manos agarrando carne, tratando de encontrar tomar algo y por todas partes, hay labios arrastrándose y dientes marcando y piernas sosteniendo. Es intenso, es emocional, es lo que sucede cuando no has hecho el amor al amor de tu vida en más de seis meses.

Ninguno de ellos dirige no tratando de hacer que dure - necesitan la rendición lo más rápido que pueda venir y jadean y sollozan con alivio cuando lo hace.

Los brazos temblorosos de Kurt finalmente se rinden y cae sobre Blaine, pone su rostro en el hueco de su cuello y respira en el aroma del amor de ellos en la piel de su amante. Los brazos de Blaine se envuelven sobre sus hombros, sosteniéndolo cerca y podrían caer dormidos si no fuera por una absoluta necesidad de experimentar cada segundo de esta reunión, incluso si se pasa en quietud y tranquilidad.

Si Kurt tuviera que describir lo que está sintiendo, la única forma que podría hacerlo es tomando una fotografía de un brillante amanecer filtrándose a través de una grieta en las cortinas danzantes de una ventana abierta, cayendo en dos cuerpos entrelazados, cambiando mientras la brisa acaricia el suave tejido y la brillante piel.

Exhala y siente como si esta es la primera vez en casi un año en que ha sido capaz de respirar apropiadamente. Así que lo hace de nuevo y luego otra vez…

– ¿Qué estás haciendo? – la voz de Blaine es apenas un susurro, difusa por el sueño y la usual carraspera que tiene después de que tienen sexo. Kurt se había olvidado de todo eso. ¿Cómo?

– Había olvidado que tu voz se pone así después del sexo… – él dice moviéndose así puede poner su barbilla sobre sus manos, en el pecho de Blaine y mirar hacia él, – Me encanta demasiado.

Blaine sonríe, suave y fácil y corre las puntas de sus dedos por sus mejillas, – Kurt… – dice, – Debemos hablar.

Algo un poco pesado se asienta en los hombros de Kurt, – ¿Está bien…? – Ofrece.

– Todo no está bien. – Blaine dice, – Las cosas no están menos jodidas porque te diste cuenta que me sigues amando y me detuve de pretender de que podría ser alguien más que no fuera tú.

– Lo sé… – Kurt asiente, deslizándose del cuerpo de Blaine y sentándose. Blaine sigue sus movimientos, pero se escabulle hacia adelante hasta que se establece entre las piernas de Kurt y envuelve las propias en su cadera y sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Kurt, dándole un apretón alentador, – No debí decir eso. Lo que quería decir es que… empecé a trabajar en mí… Estoy en terapia y lo entiendo ahora. Entiendo lo que hice mal.

– También voy – Murmura Blaine con una sonrisa sin aliento. Besa a Kurt en la comisura de sus labios y luego añade, – También lo entiendo.

– Pero saber que está mal y hacer que esté bien, son cosas bastante distintas, cierto, y-

– Oye, somos un trabajo en progreso. Sólo necesitaba que ambos estuviéramos conscientes de eso. – Blaine le dice suavemente, – No tenemos que tener todo resuelto ahora mismo. Sólo tenemos que reconocer el trabajo que se nos viene, ¿cierto?

– Cierto – Kurt asiente, una sonrisa lentamente extendiéndose a medida que el alivio empieza a verterse en él, dándose cuenta que Blaine definitivamente sigue queriendo que ellos estén juntos.

– Y, además, sabiendo lo que salió mal ayuda a arreglar las cosas. Creo que mucho de nosotros se perdió en la traducción y quizás sólo necesitamos actualizar nuestros diccionarios. Así sé que me sigues amando incluso cuando no me das un beso de buenas noches.

– O saber que _necesitabas_ ese beso de buenas noches. – Kurt asiente, descansando sus frentes juntas.

– Así que, ambos vamos a trabajar en escribir mejores diccionarios y, bueno, quizás un día cercano también podemos empezar a escribirlos juntos.

Kurt se ríe alejándose, – Vas a tener que traducirme esa parte de la metáfora, Blaine.

Blaine se ríe también, tímido mientras se sonroja, – Me refiero que quizás podrías ir conmigo a algunas de mis sesiones de terapia y yo podría ir contigo a algunas de las tuyas.

Kurt sonríe, – Creo que eso suena a una muy buena idea, Blaine.

– Así que, ya ves… – Blaine desliza una mano para tomar el costado de la mandíbula de Kurt, – No todo está bien, pero algo lo está y la mayoría lo estará. Y las pequeñas cosas que nunca van a estar bien, bueno, creo que nos amamos lo suficiente para pasar por ellas juntos, ¿cierto?

Kurt puede sentir un pequeño nudo en su garganta mientras sus ojos queman un poco, él asiente y respira, – Te amo.

Blaine responde con otro beso - profundo, lento, con intención.

– ¡Tanto! – Blaine dice mientras se separan.

-x-

– ¿Puedes creerlo? – Blaine pregunta, su voz alegre, mientras pone cinta adhesiva a otra caja cerrada, – Santana y Britt _en realidad_ se van a casar.

Kurt no puede evitar reírse, – Bueno, lo voy a creer cuando vea los anillos en sus dedos. Honestamente, este club glee tiene una historia de bodas que nunca suceden en el primer intento.

Quiere patearse a sí mismo cuando capta la sonrisa de Blaine caer por un segundo mientras él coge la siguiente caja.

– Sí, supongo que ellas tienen aún 24 horas para cambiar de idea. Y eso es más que suficiente – Blaine bromea, voz tenue. Él duda dos veces antes que finalmente pega la cinta en su lugar en la caja.

De todas las cosas que Kurt podría decir a eso, se queda por la más directa y honesta. – Quiero casarme contigo.

Blaine levanta la mirada, sorprendido, – ¡¿Qué?!

Kurt se arrepiente un poco - diciéndolo así impulsivamente, en medio de empacando el departamento que Blaine solía compartir con Karofsky, de todas las personas. Pero si hay algo que estos meses le han enseñado es que esperar no es tan bueno como parece ser; y si hay algo que la segunda vez que estuvieron juntos le enseñó es que fuegos artificiales y gran romance no necesariamente significa para siempre.

Quizás para siempre está en los pequeños momentos. Justo como hoy.

– Lo hago. Sigo queriendo casarme contigo Blaine. Y no necesito esperar hasta que tenga treinta, o hasta que tenga veinticinco, o demonios, hasta mañana. Quiero casarme contigo cuando sea que también quieras, porque sé que esto es para mí y… – se encoge de hombros y camina para sentarse en la caja justo en frente de Blaine, alcanzando sus manos, todavía tomando el rollo de cinta adhesiva, – bueno, es como en Harry Conoce a Sally, ¿cierto? Cuando que das cuenta que quieres pasar el resto de tu vida con alguien, quieres que el resto de tu vida empiece lo más pronto posible.

– ¿Pensé que tú eras Meg Ryan…? – Blaine murmura, aunque claramente hay mucho más que él está sintiendo, queriendo salir.

Kurt se encoge de hombros y niega con su cabeza, – No, soy Kurt Hummel y tú eres Blaine Anderson, y eso es todo. No hay película que pueda compararse con nosotros.

Blaine deja caer su cabeza, una sonrisa extendiéndose sobre sus facciones mientras sus ojos brillan.

Sip. Kurt nunca va a amar a alguien de la forma que ama a Blaine.

– También quiero casarme contigo – Blaine murmura mientras sube la mirada.

Kurt sonríe, completamente y absolutamente incapaz de controlar lo brillantemente que lo hace, – Está bien.

– Está bien – Blaine ríe profundamente, una bella lágrima solitaria cayendo por su mejilla.

-x-

El granero está en completo caos. Brittany está volviéndose loca por cualquier cosa que pueda y Santana está volviéndose loca por Brittany volviéndose loca, pero de algún modo es como que Kurt volvió a tener seis años y está viendo películas Disney en repetición continua y admirando las bodas y preguntándose si la suya podría acercarse a ser así de maravillosa.

Y luego, al mismo tiempo, no es para nada tener seis años, porque de verdad no los tiene. Tiene veintiuno y está enamorado como no sabía que era posible y realmente, de verdad se siente como un hombre. Y sabe que esta boda y la suya - lo que sea que vaya a suceder - son mucho, mucho mejores que las de Disney. No por las decoraciones o los vestidos son mejores (aunque, no es realmente difícil ganarle al vestido de manga inflada de malvavisco de Ariel), pero porque ellos son completamente e inequívocamente reales.

Ingresa al cuarto para cambiarse de Santana con una sonrisa en su rostro.

– Hola, – le dice a ella. Ella está sentada frente al espejo, asegurándose que su maquillaje está perfecto.

– ¿Sobre qué está ella volviéndose loca ahora? – ella suspira, casi con dolor.

Kurt se ríe, – Nada. Que yo sepa, al menos. – le dice, – Vine aquí para disculparme, – dice – por arruinar tu propuesta de matrimonio.

– Pensé que ya nos habíamos arreglado por eso. – Ella frunce el ceño.

– No lo suficientemente bien. Dije que lo lamentaba porque sabía que debía hacerlo. Sin embargo, no entendía por qué debía. Y lo sé ahora. Así que, desde el fondo de mi corazón: Lo siento por arruinar tu propuesta de matrimonio.

Ella le da una lenta sonrisa antes que asienta y diga – Bueno, desde el fondo de _mi_ corazón, lamento las cosas que te dije. No quería decir ninguna de ellas.

– Para que quede constancia, – Kurt le dice a ella, – Creo que esta boda va a ser magnifica, y les deseo a las dos lo mejor en la vida.

– ¡Wow! Ella dice con un bajo silbido, – Volver con Dobby el Elfo realmente te puso en un ánimo cursi, ¿no?

Kurt ni siquiera se atreve a reprimirle el sobrenombre, – Voy a ir a buscarlo, – dice girándose para marcharse antes de detenerse. – ¿A menos que necesites algo…?

– Necesito que me prometas que cuando ustedes dos inevitablemente tengan su boda no sea tan fabulosa como esta. No puedo soportar ser eclipsada por Legolas y Frodo.

Kurt de hecho se ríe de eso.

– Iba a decir Gimli, pero supongo que era ir demasiado lejos, – ella reflexiona.

– Sí… – Kurt le dice con mueca divertida, sarcasmo divertido en su voz, – _Eso_ es ir demasiado lejos.

-x-

– ¿La tomaste? – Blaine pregunta. Sugar asiente feliz pasándoles el teléfono antes de salir corriendo juguetonamente.

Blaine abre el listado de fotos y suspira, – Ella no la tomó.

– ¿Qué? – Kurt pone cara triste, – Maldita sea, hubiera sido tan gracioso, yo- ¡Espera! ¡Aquí, Carole! – Kurt le hace señas a su madrastra, mientras ella se ríe todo el camino hacia ellos - sus tacos hundiéndose en el pasto con cada paso que ella da, – ¡Aquí! – Pone de golpe el teléfono en su mano, – Sáquenos una foto.

Ella se ríe un poco más mientras ellos de ponen en posición, – Hubiera funcionado mejor con trajes negros, chicos. – Ella toma un par de fotografías, – ¡Aunque lucen muy atractivos chicos!

Ella les pasa el teléfono de vuelta, – Necesito encontrar a tu papá, Kurt. Él no va a admitirlo, pero está nervioso y cuando está nervioso tiende a disfrutar de bebidas alcohólicas y ¡sabemos lo pasa entonces! Estoy segura que los invitados de la boda no les gustaría un show erótico, por muy divertido que sea para tu papá y para mí, ¿estoy en lo cierto?

Blaine se disuelve en risas al lado de Kurt, agarrando su brazo y enterrando su rostro en su hombro, y Kurt sólo la ve marcharse dividido entre reírse o estar horrorizado.

– Debería ir, ¿cierto? – respira después de un momento.

Blaine sólo se ríe un poco más y niega con su cabeza, – ¡Ellos son jóvenes y están enamorados! – él dice encontrándolo adorable y Kurt no puede evitar reírse de eso, dejando caer la horqueta y lanzando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Blaine.

– ¿Prométeme que seremos así?

La risa de Blaine cae a una genuina sonrisa pacífica, – Obviamente.

Kurt lo besa antes de que dice, – Vamos. Necesito encontrar a mi papá y asegurarme de que no esté borracho de verdad.

Toma la mano de Blaine y lo lleva hacia el granero, Blaine tropezando un poco hasta que lo alcanza, – ¿Estás seguro que quieres hacer eso? Digo, la forma en que Carole estaba hablando estoy bastante seguro de que ellos están teniendo una sesión de besos ahora mis- oh, ¡Mira!

Ellos no están teniendo una sesión de besuqueo. Ellos sólo se están besando. Está bien - Kurt es suficientemente un niño grande como para no hacer un espectáculo por besos asquerosos de adultos.

– ¡Hola papá! – Kurt los saca de ello, – Sólo asegurándome que estás bien y listo. Y no realmente borracho como Carole dijo que estarías.

Burt mira de lado a Carole, – _Tú estás_ borracha.

– ¡No lo estoy! – Ella se ríe.

– Como sea, – Kurt se ríe, – ¿Estás nervioso?

– ¡Nop! – Burt sacude su cabeza, – ¿Por qué tendría que estar nervioso? Doy malditos buenos discursos. ¡Era un político y todo lo demás! ¡Tengo esto!

– ¡Sí, lo tienes! – Kurt le dice y golpea su hombro felizmente y ahí es cuando sucede.

Carole jadea, mirando con ojos muy abiertos a la mano de Kurt, – ¡Tienes tu anillo de vuelta! – ella respira, y él lucha por no esconder su mano.

Ellos han hablado mucho sobre esto. Ellos definitivamente están nuevamente comprometidos - es donde ellos están en su relación. Pero además no querían hacer un gran asunto de esto en el gran día de Santana y Britt. Al final, Kurt no podía evitar querer ese anillo de vuelta a su dedo, y rezaron para que nadie lo notara.

Ellos intercambian pequeñas sonrisas avergonzadas - Kurt se pierde un poco en la forma que las mejillas de Blaine se tiñen lindamente y tartamudea.

– Yo - nosotros sabemos que es un poco… loco, pero-

– ¿Qué tiene de loco eso? – Burt frunce el ceño, – Creo que es genial.

Kurt repentinamente se siente mucho más ligero donde no sabía que tenía un peso encima. – ¡¿Lo haces?!

– ¡Por supuesto! Kurt, el matrimonio siempre va a ser loco, si tienes veintiuno o cincuenta y dos, pero es una aventura loca que vale la pena tomar - ¡y vale la pena comenzar tan pronto te des cuenta que lo quieres!

– Mira, – Carole interrumpe, su voz, expresión y lenguaje corporal completamente sobria de una manera que contrasta completamente de como ella se estaba comportando. – La vida es corta. Los cuatro lo sabemos mejor que el resto de las personas, ¿cierto? así que, ¿por qué alguno de nosotros quisiera desperdiciar un segundo de ella?

– Ustedes trataron de ir por separado, con otras personas… y se dieron cuenta que les gusta mejor juntos, ¿cierto? ¿Están seguros? ¿Saben lo que quieren? Si eso es todo, ¡entonces creo que es genial!

Kurt no sabe exactamente cuando su garganta se pone apretada y pesada y sus ojos empiezan a humedecerse pero sólo puede asentir. A su lado Blaine respira, – Gracias. – Sostiene la mano de Kurt más fuerte, – Eso significa mucho para mí. Para nosotros.

-x-

Santana y Brittany comparten su primer beso como una pareja casada y todo el granero estalla en aplausos. Palomas son liberadas, confeti es lanzado y básicamente es uno de esos muy perfectos momentos felices. Kurt puede sentir a Blaine a su lado zumbando de entusiasmo mientras él pone sus manos en su boca y grita. Espera exactamente dos segundos antes de que no pueda contenerse y tira del rostro de Blaine al suyo y lo besa duro.

– ¡No puedo esperar hasta el día cuando seamos nosotros los que estemos ahí! – respira mientras ellos se separan y Blaine sonríe tan grande que sus ojos hacen esa cosa adorable en que se aprietan en que prácticamente desaparecen, así que Kurt lo besa de nuevo.

– ¡Vamos a hacerlo! – Blaine jadea mientras se separan.

– Sí, ¡hagámoslo! Sólo elije el día, ¡Estaré ahí!

– No, – Blaine ríe, – Quiero decir ahora – ¡Quiero decir hoy! Sólo hagámoslo.

– ¡¿Qué?!

– ¿Por qué no? ¿Cierto? ¡Ambos lo queremos! No puedo esperar - literalmente, no puedo esperar a ser tu esposo, así que sólo… ¡hagámoslo!

– ¡Yo-qué-yo-sí!-¿cómo?-¡No lo sé! Blaine, necesitamos-

Son interrumpidos cuando es tiempo de desocupar el granero así puede ser arreglado para la fiesta y Kurt se deja llevar afuera en piloto automático, su mano agarrando la de Blaine porque de otra forma podría irse flotando.

Al momento en que están parpadeando contra el sol, Blaine está arrastrándolo lejos de todos los demás deteniéndolos detrás de un montón de heno y radiante dice.

– ¿Entonces…?

– No es que no quiera- ¡Quiero! Pero, Blaine, necesitamos licencias de matrimonio, y anillos, y trajes negros, porque no voy a casarme en un _traje blanco_ , Blaine, y acordamos que no debíamos robar atención del momento de Britt y Santana, y-

Blaine pone un dedo en los labios de Kurt, sonriendo con facilidad, – Me casaría desnudo si tengo que hacerlo - he hecho me gustaría mucho eso, – sonríe y Kurt golpea su hombro juguetonamente, – Y podemos ir al ayuntamiento mañana y hacerlo correctamente - a quién le importa, es sólo un pedazo de papel, no lo necesito para estar casado - para sentirme casado contigo. Ni tampoco necesito hacer un gran espectáculo de ello - llama a tu papá y Carole y llamaré a mi mamá, ella puede estar aquí en una hora y es todo lo que necesitamos - ¿cierto?

– Yo… ¡yo!

– Si tengo todo listo antes del final del día, ¿lo harías?

– Yo-yo-¡Sí! – Kurt no puede creer a lo que está accediendo, pero no hay forma de que pudiera decir otra cosa.

Blaine deja salir un triunfante "¡Ja!" y planta un fuerte beso apasionado en Kurt, sumergiéndolo, haciendo que llore un poco y ría. – ¡Te amo y ahora mismo soy un hombre en una misión! – le da a Kurt una última brillante sonrisa antes que se vaya, corriendo donde dios sabe.

Kurt es dejado mirando fijamente detrás de él en estado de shock.

– Me voy a casar, – jadea, – Me voy a casar hoy.

-x-

Kurt como que desea poder estar ayudando a Blaine con su misión, pero el idiota desapareció y la única cosa que Kurt puede hacer es apretar su teléfono mientras todo el mundo le pregunta por qué no está rompiendo la pista de baile. No puede exactamente solo decir _estoy esperando el momento en que mi novio diga que nuestra boda está lista para realizarse y como que estoy un poco volviéndome loco de la mejor forma posible._

Un mensaje de texto de Blaine un par de horas dentro de todo el asunto: _¿Trajes? ¡Listo!_

Cuatro minutos después: _¿Licencias de matrimonio? Solución temporal, ¡Listo!_

Treinta minutos después: _¿Futuro suegro ordenado online para oficiar? ¡Listo! ¿Testigos en la forma de una mujer ligeramente ebria de mediana edad y otra a punto de tener un ataque cardíaco de la emoción con ninguna idea de cómo no chocó el auto viniendo para acá? ¡Listo!_

Un minuto después: _SANTA MIERDA, LUNA DE MIEL LISTA (AMO MUCHO A NUESTROS PADRES)_

Quince minutos después: _¿Anillos? ¡Listos!_

Kurt está escribiendo una respuesta cuando una mano aprieta su hombro y se gira para encontrar a su padre, – Si me sigues.

Burt está sonriendo - tiene esa mirada de ligera incredulidad en su rostro, pero es una de las sonrisas más felices que Kurt le ha visto en su rostro. Se tropieza al salir de su silla y Burt se ríe mientras lo guía afuera.

El sol está bajo en el horizonte, proyectando esa brillante luz dorada que hace que todo se vea más hermoso. Burt se detiene y se gira hacia él, – ¿Tu insatisfactoria chaqueta blanca, por favor? –extiende su mano con una risa.

Kurt se la saca y Burt sostiene una chaqueta negra que Kurt no se había dado cuenta que él estaba sosteniendo. Mientras la mira se da cuenta que es lo que es... – Esta es… ¡esta es de mi atuendo de mi baile de graduación! ¡Del baile de _terce_ r año! ¡¿Cómo es que…?!

Burt sacude su cabeza, – No me preguntes, ¡sólo estoy siguiendo instrucciones!

Kurt toma una respiración profunda - no sabe realmente ahora si quiere reír, llorar, abrazar a todos - se la coloca - le queda un poco apretada, pero le queda en su mayor parte y sólo sirve para traer recuerdos de _Ellos no pueden tocarnos o lo que tenemos_ , y _¿Me concedes este baile?_

Es exactamente el mismo coraje y mariposas guiándolo ahora mismo hacía su futuro esposo.

– Algo usado, supongo… – dice con una pequeña risa y Burt orgulloso lo golpea en el hombro.

– ¡Vamos a que te cases!

Kurt deja que un escalofrío corra por su espina antes de sacudir sus nervios y dice radiante, – ¡Sí! ¡Vamos!

Sin advertencia Burt grita, – ¡Estamos en movimiento! – y luego ofrece su brazo a Kurt. Con un brazo enlazado con el de su padre, Kurt finalmente empieza el camino hacia el amor de su vida.

Ellos giran en la esquina a la parte de atrás del granero y los ojos de Kurt inmediatamente encuentran los de Blaine, mientras él camina junto a su madre, sonriendo. Hay pétalos de rosa en el suelo como un pasillo improvisado. Carole y, Kurt jadea mientras se da cuenta, Cooper están ya esperándolos en el medio. Ambos están sonriendo, y Carole ya tiene lágrimas en sus ojos, sus mejillas rosas encendidas con emoción y muy posiblemente alcohol también; mientras Cooper sostiene su teléfono, grabando todo, más de una vez girándolo hacia su propio rostro para sonreír brillantemente a la cámara. La madre de Blaine está sujetando su brazo tan fuerte que debe de estar cortándole la circulación y Blaine de hecho tiene que detenerse a medio camino para soltar sus dedos un poco. Kurt no puede evitar reírse por eso, y Blaine levanta la mirada para darle una de esas maravillosamente felices sonrisas que parecen estar hechas de luz del sol.

La música con la que ellos están caminando por el pasillo son los sonidos apagados de la gente celebrando dentro del granero, el bajo de algo golpeando más fuerte que otra cosa, mientras rastros de la voz de Mercedes vuela a través de la brisa.

Una vez que ellos alcanzan el centro, Pamela tira a Kurt dentro del más insanamente fuerte abrazo de todos los tiempos, y lloriquea justo al lado de su oído - no puede evitar reírse. A su lado, Burt está alejando la mano extendida de Blaine y lo pone en sus brazos también.

Los cuatro finalmente se separan, Burt se mueve para estar frente a los dos, y Kurt de alguna forma se las arregla para alejar sus ojos de Blaine hacía su padre. Sin embargo, deja su mano deslizarse fácilmente con la de Blaine, y ellos las aprietan tan fuerte que es casi doloroso - pero no realmente.

Burt se aclara la garganta y abre su boca para hablar, sin embargo, después de un momento lo que sale es una abundante, ruidosa, alegre risa. Se dobla y pasa el siguiente minuto riéndose, todo el mundo uniéndose a él muy pronto. Debe de verse bastante ridículo desde lejos. Seis personas de pie detrás de un granero, completamente perdidos en risa y risitas.

– ¡Okay, okay! – Burt respira, presionando una mano en la pared de madera así puede mantener el equilibrio, – Lo siento, yo sólo… ¡fiu!– se ríe, casi perdiendo la compostura otra vez pero se las arregla para mantener una cara seria, – Los amo chicos, pero quizás deberíamos simplemente… ¿mover las cosas y continuar?

Kurt apenas puede contenerse de soltar un sonido agudo, – ¡Sí! – ríe.

– ¿Quieren intercambiar votos? –Burt propone, el ánimo finalmente quedando un poco más sobrio.

Los dos intercambian nerviosas pequeñas sonrisas, Blaine le da un pequeño encogimiento de hombros, _si quieres_.

– Yo sólo… yo…– Kurt empieza, sacude su cabeza y trata de nuevo, – No puedo verme creciendo y envejeciendo con alguien que no sea tú. Quiero dormirme y despertarme contigo, y no quiero siquiera tener la oportunidad de olvidar las pequeñas cosas que puedes hacer - incluso las que me vuelven loco. Yo nunca… nunca me he sentido más conectado o seguro que cuando estoy contigo, así que… y sólo quiero hacerte sentir así también. Quiero amarte cada día de mi vida. Yo sólo - eres el amor de mi vida y no puedo esperar para compartir todo contigo.

Blaine sonríe y ríe, – ¿Sin haberlo ensayado? bastante bien.

– Gracias. – Kurt le da un guiño.

– Um, te amo tanto Kurt. Sólo lo hago. Y, um, esto puede ser una locura y puede que estemos locos, pero al menos somos locos juntos y enamorados, y yo sólo… sólo quiero volver en el tiempo y decirle a esos rotos pequeños chicos en la escalera que ellos están por embarcarse en la más asombrosa y emocional montaña rusa de sus vidas, y que todo va a valer la pena. Y que ellos nunca van a tener que estar solos nunca más. Esto es… este es el momento más feliz de mi vida. Te amo. – Finaliza con una profunda y nerviosa respiración y Kurt no puede evitar tirar de él incluso más cerca y besarlo.

– ¡Todavía no! – Burt los regaña y ellos se separan sonrojados y riéndose, – ¡Así que! Tú, Kurt Hummel, ¿tomas a Blaine Anderson para ser tu legítimo esposo, para bien y para mal, en la enfermedad y en la salud, en riqueza y pobreza?

– ¡Acepto! – respira, nunca estando más seguro de algo en su vida.

– Tú, Blaine Anderson, ¿tomas a Kurt Hummel para ser t-

– ¡Acepto! – Blaine interrumpe y muerde su labio a modo de disculpa. Burt le da una falsa mirada dura.

– ¿Los anillos...?

– ¡Uh! – Carole suelta, acercándose. – ¡Esa soy yo!

Ella abre su mano para revelar dos anillos improvisados hechos de los alambres que mantienen en su lugar a los corchos de las botellas de champaña. Kurt se ríe tan fuerte que tiene que enterrar su rostro en el hombro de Blaine.

– Vamos a conseguir unos apropiados mañana, lo prometo – Blaine susurra. Kurt se aleja lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos a través de lágrimas de risa y lo besa profundamente. Burt tose, simulando impaciencia una vez más y ellos rápidamente vuelven a su posición y toman turnos para deslizar los pequeños ridículos anillos en el dedo del otro.

Sus manos tiemblan mientras lo hacen y Kurt no puede evitar pensar si alguna vez amó más la vista de sus manos unidas.

– ¡ _Ahora_ , se pueden besar!

Y ellos lo hacen.

Se dejan llevar hasta que Pamela abre una botella de champaña, espuma rociándose sobre ellos y las cuatro personas alrededor de los recién casados festejan y aplauden.

– Y ahora, si ustedes sólo firmaran aquí. – Burt sostiene un pedazo de papel en la pared y les ofrece un lápiz a cualquiera de ellos.

Kurt lo toma y se acerca, frunciendo el ceño mientras se da cuenta que es la parte de atrás de un recibo y que dice - en una letra muy propia de Blaine Anderson - _Por el poder otorgado en este papel por la pura fuerza de voluntad y amor inquebrantable, ¡nos auto declaramos casados!_

Al día siguiente consiguen una licencia de matrimonio de verdad y anillos apropiados, pero el ridículo pequeño recibo de la cafetería Lima Bean (un médium drip y un mocha sin grasa grande) es enmarcado, dos improvisados anillos, cada uno a cada lado, y cuelga perfectamente sobre su cama, entre las fotografías de felices besos ansiosos en la parte de atrás de un granero bajo el atardecer de una temprana primavera, por una vida y algo más.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer.

Este historia la leía al poco tiempo de la emisión del capítulo y captura un poco la queja de parte del fandom, es muy linda su narración, así que espero que les guste.

Links como siempre en mi perfil.

Que estén muy bien :)


End file.
